The Kitsune and its Guardian
by Samurai441
Summary: What if Kushina had a younger brother and he had been more than willing to take Naruto in and train him? My first attempt at fanfic. Pairings are NarutoXTayuya and AnkoXOC.
1. Chapter 1:Beginnings

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does…for now.**

**The Kitsune and its Guardian**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**2 Miles North of Konoha – Night of the Kyuubi's Attack**

Kakashi Hatake stared in awe and horror at the chaos and destruction the Kyuubi no Yoko had caused. Miles of forest had been simply blown away, kunai and shuriken and more than a few swords littered the battlefield and the medical ninja were working overtime saving those that they could. Kakashi glanced at his companions. He and the other shinobi of his generation had been ordered to stay back and simply watch as the Kyuubi fought and killed their friends, allies and families. That order did not sit well with Kakashi and judging by their expressions it didn't sit well with his friends either.

"What do you think will happen?" Kurenai asked quietly. Kakashi looked at the up and coming Genjutsu mistress and shook his head. Her serene crimson eyes were stormy and her usually calm expression was replaced with an expression of fear and anger."

"I dunno. Pops once told me Bijuu were beings made of concentrated chakra…how do we kill chakra?" Asuma Sarutobi replied. Although his words were calm Kakashi could see the fear behind Asumas eyes and Kakashi couldn't blame him. The sheer number of shinobi that had already been defeated by the nine-tailed beast was staggering and the Kyuubi looked like it had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

"One thing is for sure, my Taijutsu is useless here. We just have to trust in the Hokage." Might Gai replied calmly.

Kakashi nodded, "Gai is right, we have to trust in the Fourth."

"He's just arrived on the battlefield Kakashi. Everything should be fine; your orders are to help the medinin move the wounded to the hospitals." A voice said. Kakashi and his friends turned towards the voice and came face to face with stormy blue eyes peering at them through a pitch black ANBU mask.

Kakashi nodded to the newcomer and then looked back to his friends, "Let's get to work."

The ANBU stared to the Kyuubi off in the distance as Kakashi's group bounded off towards the medical squads.

"Hold out a little longer Minato…I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2: Family and Loyalty

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…I have plans in place though.**

**The Kitsune and its Guardian**

**Chapter 2:**** Family and Loyalty**

**Konoha Council Chambers – 1 day after the Kyuubi's attack**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was many known by many names: The God of Shinobi, The Professor and Sandaime Hokage just to name a few; however it was what his rival called him that irritated the elderly shinobi to no end.

"Hiruzen you fool! What are you thinking?" Danzo asked.

Hiruzen looked at his onetime friend coldly. "It's Lord Hokage to you Danzo and should you repeat the question a little more agreeably you may get an answer." Hiruzen inwardly scowled, Danzo had been quite disrespectful as of late and needed a good reminder of why Hiruzen was still respected and feared by ninja everywhere.

Hiruzen nearly grinned when he saw a flicker of fear in Danzos one good eye, "Very well Lord Hokage, What do you intend to do with the child?" Danzo asked respectfully.

Hiruzen looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms and sighed, "I am not sure just yet." He admitted, "However that is the primary purpose of the council meeting, as soon as everyone is here we shall begin."

**Council waiting room – 1 day after the Kyuubis attack**

The ANBU member watched unobtrusively as both the civilian and shinobi councils gathered outside the wide mahogany doors leading into the council chambers. Many of the faces were weary and above all melancholy. The doors swung open and the council members filed in quietly.

"Hokage-sama asked that you be present as well Kuro. He asked that you remain unseen though." A feminine voice said quietly. Turning slightly to the left the ebony clad ANBU nodded his thanks to the female ANBU beside him and entered the council room stealthily before the large double doors shut with a slam.

Kuro silently took residence at the back of the room behind the Clan heads and waited. The Sandaime was silent a moment and watched as everybody settled into their seats before speaking.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have gathered us here today rather than giving you time to grieve." He began, "We are here to discuss the repercussions of the Kyuubis attack. As many of you know the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze is dead." Sarutobi stated. The room's mood immediately took a sad tone. Kuro grimaced inwardly but immediately relaxed, the time to grieve would come but until then he would remain vigilant.

"Yesterday the Kyuubi was released during the birth of Kushina Uzumakis son. As you are aware the Kyuubi then went on a rampage for the better part of three hours before it was stopped by the Yondaime." Sarutobi explained. Tsume Inuzukas hand shot up at this.

Hiruzen looked towards her and gave a wry smile at her childish gesture, "Yes Tsume?"

"Is Kushina ok?" She asked. Kuro flinched at the question and slowly relaxed.

Hiruzen shook his head sadly, "Kushina Uzumaki died giving birth to her son." He replied.

Tsume lowered her hand and wiped a small tear away from her left eye before it could reach her clan markings, "And her pup?" She asked quietly. Kuro watched as the Sandaime reached behind him and picked up a small bundle before gently cradling it in his arms.

"Her son is well. This is Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen smiled. Tsume gave a small smile as did many of the clan heads. Kuro felt his heart freeze and then quickly warm as he spotted a small tuft of blonde hair amongst the blanket the Sandaime held.

"May we get on with it?" A gruff voice prodded impatiently. Kuro glanced at Uchiha Fugaku and grimaced. "As heart-warming as it is we are here for a reason." The brunette growled.

Hiruzen nodded, "Indeed we are. What I called you all here for today is to discuss what shall be done with little Naruto." Hiruzen said.

"Why are we needed for this may I ask?" Inoichi Yamanaka inquired. Chouza Akimichi nodded in agreement, "I have to admit I'm a little confused too." Of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio only Shikaku Nara looked like he understood what the Sandaime was getting at. Shikakus dark eyes widened a little as realisation lit up his features. Hiruzen smiled sadly at Shikaku and nodded before turning to the rest of the council.

"This involves all of us because Minato Namikaze gave his life to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto." Hiruzen stated calmly. The response was immediate: shouts of indignation and more than a few calling for Narutos death were heard until a staggering amount of Killing intent filled the room causing almost everyone to flinch and begin to sweat.

The Sandaime relaxed and allowed his Killing intent to subside before speaking, "Know this the child will _not_ be killed or harmed! Minato wished for the child to be seen as a hero for containing the Kyuubi. Now I am open to suggestions as to what we do with Naruto." Hiruzen finished.

A short fat member of the civilian council immediately stood, "I say we kill the demon now before it can gro-" The councilman was cut off as the room was filled with killing intent again, bringing the councilman to his knees. Hiruzen gave a small grin as he spotted Kuro discreetly at the back of the room staring intently at the man.

"ENOUGH! Naruto is not to be harmed. Now any other suggestions?" Hiruzen said. Kuro relaxed and the killing intent receded allowing the fat councilman to rise and take his seat.

Danzo pounced on the opportunity, "Perhaps I should raise him. It's never too early to begin training."

Koharu Utatane shook her head, "I disagree we do not need an emotionless weapon driven by logic. That would invite disaster." Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

"I tend to agree with Koharu on this matter. The child must be raised normally." The Sandaime said.

Homura Mitokado shook his head, "This opportunity is too good to pass up, we need to raise him as a weapon." The elder replied. Danzo gave a victorious smile. Hiruzen looked at the child in his arms.

"That won't be happening, is anyone willing to take the child in?" He asked hopefully.

Tsume Inuzukas hand instantly rose and Kuro let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'll take the pup in. I'm already looking after my Kiba so one more won't make much difference." She said. Hiashi Hyuga shot the idea quickly.

"The Jinchuuriki is too powerful to belong to one clan. It would unbalance the clans." He replied quietly. Hiruzen nodded sadly. Tsume snorted angrily, "Who cares? I'm still willing."

"We cannot show favouritism towards any clan though. Perhaps he should be raised as an orphan?" Danzo supplied, '_and then when he is at his lowest I can grab the child and train him correctly', _Danzo smiled inwardly.

Hiruzen looked up inquisitively as Kuro strode forward. '_I was wondering how long he would take.' _The Sandaime thought. Kuro swallowed nervously. Hiruzen smiled.

"Yes Kuro?" The Sandaime queried. Kuro tensed and looked down at the bundle that contained the infant and said something that would change his life forever.

"I'll take him."


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto, if I did Kakashi would have pimp slapped Sasuke long ago.**

**The Kitsune and its Guardian**

**Chapter 3:**** Decisions**

**Konoha Council Chambers – 1 day after the Kyuubi attack**

Hiruzen stared at the ANBU, "I…come again?" Sarutobi could hardly believe his ears but judging by the incredulous looks everyone in the room wore he had indeed heard Kuro correctly.

Kuro huffed, "I said I'd take the boy Sandaime-sama." Kuro crossed his arms and waited for the information to sink in, he knew that it would be surprising but it wasn't that much of a shock…was it?

Danzo was the first to respond, "Absolutely not! What reason would we have to give the boy to you? What of the boys father?"

Kuro looked back at the Hokage inquiringly. Hiruzen looked into Kuros stormy blue eyes and nodded.

"You may remove your mask Kuro." The Sandaime said. Kuro bowed and reached a gloved hand towards his pitch black mask. Pulling the mask away and clipping it to his belt Kuro shook his head and let his rusty red hair fall around his shoulders.

"It's been too long since you've taken the mask off. Wouldn't you agree Takehiko?" Hiruzen smiled.

Takehiko Uzumaki gave a small nod, "Indeed it has Sandaime-sama." Hiruzen studied the boy before him and sighed, although he hated to say it Takehiko despite being an ANBU agent and a Kenjutsu expert was still young. A point Danzo was eager to point out.

"Are you daft? His barely an adult! How can we trust him to care for the infant?" Danzo growled.

Takehiko turned and glared at the Elder his blue eyes seemingly sapping Danzos ability to speak.

"He's my nephew anyway. His father was killed fighting the Kyuubi, I'm all he has left and I will be damned before I see him raised as an orphan let alone a weapon." Takehiko snarled. Danzo inwardly fumed, this sixteen year old _boy_ dared to challenge him?

"You're just a child! You can't possibly raise the boy correctly. How do you plan on supporting him?" Danzo asked. Hiruzen watched the exchange quietly; if he knew Takehiko as well as he thought he did these questions were already answered.

"I'm not a child, I turned sixteen three weeks ago not to mention I'm a shinobi. As soon as I put this headband on I legally became an adult. Concerning finances and housing that's all sorted. The Uzumaki compound is still standing and I have no shortage of money." Takehiko replied.

Sarutobi smirked as Danzo tried to control his anger. Takehiko had this all thought out and there was no reason to deny the request.

"I agree with Danzo. You cannot possibly raise the boy right. It's too dangerous." Fugaku Uchiha said.

Hiruzen shuddered as he swore he felt the rooms' temperature drop a few degrees as Takehiko turned to face the Uchiha clan head. Luckily Fugaku was saved by the timely intervention of Shibi Aburame.

"I disagree Uchiha-san; Uzumaki-san is an accomplished young man. He's already an ANBU not to mention he is already in the Bingo book." Shibi replied in a calming monotone.

Takehiko nodded in thanks to the bearded man and turned to look at the Hokage.

"So Hokage-sama what do you say?" Takehiko prodded. Hiruzen thought for a moment, personally he thought it was a great idea but ultimately it wasn't his decision.

"We'll put it to a vote. Those in favour of granting Takehiko Uzumaki guardianship raise your hand." Hiruzen called. With the exception of Danzo, Homura and Fugaku the entire shinobi council raised their hands. Takehiko allowed himself a small grin.

"Those against the idea raise your hand." Hiruzen called. The entire civilian council raised their hands as well as Danzo, Fugaku and Homura. Hiruzen sighed as he realised that the count was tied in favour.

"It seems we are at an impasse so as my right as Hokage the decision lies with me." He proclaimed.

Takehikos eyes met Sarutobi's and Sarutobi let out an conspiratorial smile.

"Takehiko Uzumaki from this day forward you are the legal guardian of Naruto Uzumaki. This matter is now closed." Hiruzen smiled.

**Hokage Building – 1 hour later**

"Ignorant fools! How dare they disrespect the Yondaimes wishes like that?" Sarutobi fumed.

Takehiko sighed and glanced at the sleeping infant in his arms, "It's to be expected. Humans fear whatever is different." He murmured. A smile spread across Takehikos face as Naruto yawned cutely and opened his bleary blue eyes.

The announcement of Narutos Jinchuuriki status had not gone well in fact after a failed assassination attempt Sarutobi had been forced to make a law forbidding anyone from mistreating Naruto or discussing his burden. Hiruzen watched Takehiko shift Naruto carefully in his arms. The Sandaime found it a little hard to believe that the man who was currently holding the infant so tenderly was the man who had moments ago mercilessly cut down the childs would be assassin.

"Takehiko I'm taking you off the ANBU roster." Hiruzen said. Takehiko raised an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming that you have a new assignment for me?" Takehiko enquired. Hiruzen let a smile spread across his face.

"Nope for the next nine months…your on paternity leave." Hiruzen said suppressing a chuckle.

Takehiko nodded, "I suppose that's to be expected. Might I request a teaching position at the academy once my paternity leave is up?" He asked.

Hiruzen nodded and pulled out his pipe, "I believe that can be arranged."

Hiruzen's fingers wrapped around his tinderbox and he stopped cold as he caught the look in Takehikos eyes.

"You surely don't plan on smoking while there's a baby around do you?"


	4. Chapter 4: Motherhood?

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…If I did Neji would be more youthful.**

**The Kitsune and it's Guardian**

**Chapter 4:**** Motherhood**

**Uzumaki Compound – 1 week after the Kyuubi attack**

Takehiko Uzumaki had done many difficult things in his life: He had killed Swordsman of the Mist Kushimaru Kuriarare, he had joined ANBU Black ops at the age of fifteen and had several A-ranked missions under his belt. So when the Sandaime had told him raising a child would be difficult it was only natural that Takehiko had laughed the old man's advice off and stated that he would be fine. Oh how wrong he had been.

For the third time that night Takehiko Uzumaki the man known as 'Kensei' or the 'Sword Saint', awoke to the noise of his eight day old nephew crying. Takehiko rubbed his eyes and moved to the small crib next to his bed. He reached into the crib and picked up the infant.

Takehiko stared into Narutos little blue eyes, "What do we want now little one?" He asked gently.

The child sniffled a little…and immediately continued to cry with renewed vigour. Takehiko gave a small sniff and sighed, "Well you don't need to be changed so I'm guessing you're hungry huh?" Cradling Naruto gently in his arms Takehiko walked to the kitchen and pulled out the tin of baby formula that he had bought yesterday. If there was one thing to be said about the Uzumaki it was that they could eat…not as much as an Akimichi but more than most people. After Takehiko prepared the formula he dripped a bit on his wrist to check the temperature just as Tsume Inuzuka had taught him. Takehiko was quite thankful for the lessons about raising kids that Tsume had given him even if she was a little irritable.

Takehiko sat on the couch, put the bottle into Narutos mouth and sighed: it was going to be a long night.

**Konoha Market Street – 3 weeks after the Kyuubi Attack**

Although he couldn't be sure Takehiko had the inkling that Kakashi was grinning underneath his damnable face mask, which was a little preferable to the loud guffaws that Asuma and Ibiki Morino were currently emitting. Takehiko glared at the commander of the Torture and Interrogation force and slowly let out the angry huff he had been holding.

"It's surely not that funny you assholes!" Takehiko roared. Finally the laughter that Kakashi had been holding in burst forth, "You should see how you look!" He chortled.

Takehiko glared at the Copy Ninja and shook his head before looking down at the infant currently strapped to his chest in the baby harness. Naruto was still sleeping soundly despite the loud laughter and cries of outrage around him.

"Big bad Takehiko Uzumaki: the mother hen!" Asuma snickered. Immediately Ibiki and Kakashi joined in the laughter. Takehikos rage was about to reach boiling point when an energetic voice was heard.

"YOSH! RAISING A CHILD IS A MOST YOUTHFUL THING TO DO UZUMAKI-SAN!" Gai boomed. Instantly Kakashi, Asuma and Ibiki were silent and praying that Gai would ease up on his youthfulness but it was not to be.

Striking his 'nice-guy' pose Gai was quick to show his support, "I SHALL DO TWO HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA BACKWARDS TO SHOW MY SUPPORT!" Gai cried before sprinting off into the sunset. Takehiko watched as the self-proclaimed 'Green Beast' of Konoha disappeared over the horizon before he rounded on his fellow shinobi. Asuma looked at Takehiko and allowed a spiteful grin spread across his face.

"Not another word Asuma!" Takehiko growled, "Not a damned word."

Asuma grinned and was about to reply when someone interrupted.

"Well it's good to see not all men are afraid of commitment." A feminine voice interjected.

Takehiko and the others turned towards the newcomers and found Kurenai, Tsume and Yoshino Nara arrived. Tsume and Yoshino both had children in prams while Kurenai walked alongside them. Takehiko allowed himself a small smile of victory knowing that help had arrived and the mocking was about to stop. Kurenai glared at Asuma and Kakashi whilst Ibiki had already disappeared. Takehiko inwardly laughed, _'Ibiki always did know when to retreat.'_

Tsume gave him a nod, "How's it going? Your pup giving you any troubles?" She asked. Takehiko glanced down at the still sleeping Naruto.

"Not at all, he eats a fair bit but that's about all." Takehiko replied. Tsume looked down at her son, "My Kiba is a rowdy one, always crying or eating." Kiba giggled happily at the attention.

Yoshino glanced down at her own son, "Shikamaru doesn't do anything besides sleep. Don't get me wrong it's good because I have more time to myself but knowing my luck he'll grow up to be lazy…just like his father." She groaned. The three parents all turned their attention to Kurenai and the two unlucky shinobi she was dealing with. Takehiko grinned at Kakashi and Asumas downtrodden faces.

Kurenai turned her attention back to the red-haired man and the small blonde attached to his chest.

"I think raising a child on your own is quite noble. Have you decided what kind of relationship you want with Naruto yet?" She asked. Takehiko tilted his head, "What do you mean what kind of relationship?"

Yoshino gave a sigh, "What I believe she's asking is; how do you want Naruto to grow up seeing you? Do you want him to look up to you as his uncle or father?" She explained.

Takehiko thought about it for a moment before answering, "I don't know, I think I'll let Naruto decide that."

Kurenai nodded as Yoshino and Tsume began to walk off, "Well I'll see you later."

Takehiko watched Kurenai catch up to the other Kunoichi before turning back towards Asuma and Kakashi.

"Hear that? I'm quite noble." He said grinning. Asuma shook his head while Kakashi reached into his pocket and retrieved a small orange book. Takehiko glared at Kakashi.

"You're not going to read that around a baby are you?"


	5. Chapter 5: Six years on

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto; if I did Shino would have more screen time.**

**The Kitsune and its Guardian**

**Chapter 5:**** Six years on**

**Uzumaki compound – October 10, Six years after the Kyuubi Attack**

Naruto Uzumaki gave a foxy smile as he watched his seemingly unaware uncle sleep. Beneath his blanket Takehiko Uzumaki couldn't help but grin as he heard Naruto prepare to pounce. Naruto tensed and then dived onto Takehikos bed.

"Wake up Aniki! Wake up!" Naruto yelled, Takehiko rolled over and caught his nephew in a crushing hug.

"Happy birthday Kiddo!" Takehiko chuckled as he ruffled Narutos spiky blonde hair. Naruto mock frowned and struggled to escape Takehikos 'Hug of ultimate doom' as Naruto had dubbed it.

Takehiko smiled and released Naruto, "So birthday boy, whaddaya want for breakfast?"

Narutos blue eyes lit up, "Miso Ramen!" he laughed. Takehiko shook his head, _'I should have known'_

Takehiko threw off his blankets and put his feet on the floor before pulling a black shirt over his head and heading downstairs Naruto in tow. Naruto grinned and sat in his chair while waiting for Takehiko to make him breakfast. Takehiko opened the cup of ramen and poured the boiling water into it before turning to face his nephew.

"How about after breakfast we go see Kiba and then Shikamaru?" Takehiko asked.

Naruto nodded energetically, "Yeah and maybe we can see Shino too?" he requested.

Takehiko nodded before turning and grabbing the cup of ramen before handing it to Naruto.

Naruto immediately began to wolf down his ramen to Takehikos displeasure.

"Slow down Naruto otherwise you might choke." Takehiko chided.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry aniki, I guess I got a little excited."

Takehiko chuckled as he turned around and began to make his own breakfast.

"Aniki, why do people look at me funny?" Naruto asked. Takehiko froze and turned around slowly. "What do you mean kiddo?" Takehiko asked quietly, he looked at Naruto and saw confusion mixed with a little hurt on Narutos face.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know but sometimes people look at me weird…is it because of my whisker marks?" the young boy asked.

Takehiko cocked his head to the side, "You think they look at you strangely because of you whiskers?" He asked. Naruto nodded and raised a finger to his left cheek.

"Well it must be, because I haven't done anything wrong and I'm the only person who has whisker marks. So that must be why they stare at me." He explained. Takehiko smiled and put a hand on Narutos head, "Your whiskers make you special Naruto, and they make you unique."

Naruto nodded, "Right and the Old man said that everyone is different and that's a good thing, right?"

Takehiko smiled and sat at the table with his breakfast, "Yeah, now go have a bath and get changed so we can leave." Naruto nodded and put his dishes in the sink before heading upstairs.

Takehiko sighed as he ate his breakfast, _'Why does his life have to be so hard?' _He pondered. Finishing his breakfast Takehiko quickly did the dishes and got dressed into his standard Jonin outfit. He stopped at the doorway, strapped his pitch black Katana to his back and tied his headband around his left arm. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found Naruto eagerly awaiting his arrival. Naruto had today dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a red t-shirt as well as his blue ninja sandals.

Takehiko smiled, "Ready to go Naruto?" He asked.

"Yeah! Let's go already!" Naruto cried boisterously. Takehiko chuckled and grabbed Naruto by the hand before locking the door and heading towards the Inuzuka compound.

**Inuzuka Compound**

Kiba sat at the table outside his family home and huffed, "How long do we have to wait?" He growled.

Tsume shook her head, "Patience pup, they'll be here soon." She said. Kiba sighed again.

"Relax Kiba; if you let it get to you the party may become troublesome." Shikamaru yawned. Yoshino grabbed a stray hair from Shikamaru's pineapple-like ponytail and pulled.

"Stop saying troublesome and try to act a little excited." She said. Shikamaru nodded and sighed, _'Troublesome woman'_ he thought to himself.

"Quiet here they come, everyone places!" Tsume called.

**With Naruto**

Naruto looked up at Takehiko, "Where is everyone?" he asked. Takehiko shrugged, "I don't know where everyone is but Tsume said that she and Kiba would be behind their house."

Naruto nodded and as he rounded the corner of the house a deafening roar was heard.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" The group called. Naruto let out a smile as he looked at the group that had gathered. His friends, their parents and the people he thought of as family had all gathered to wish him a happy birthday.

Naruto looked up at Takehiko suspiciously, "You knew!" Takehiko smiled, "Maybe."

Naruto moved over to the table in the middle of the yard and gave everyone a smile.

Takehiko watched as Naruto laughed and conversed with Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino and Ino.

"It's good that he has friends like them." A voice said. Takehiko turned and came face to face with the Sandaime. Takehiko smiled, "Yeah it is." Takehiko looked around at the partygoers and smiled.

Tsume sat back talking with Yoshino Nara, Inora Yamanaka and Kurenai. Meanwhile Gai was trying to convince Kakashi, Asuma and Ibiki into a 'youthful' footrace.

"You think anyone will come after him this year?" Takehiko sighed. Sarutobi shook his head.

"I sent Ox, Crow and Rabbit to keep an eye on your home." Sarutobi replied. Takehiko relaxed at the mention of his former squadmates, all of them had been around the Uzumaki residence and all of them treated Naruto like a little brother. Crow and Ox had even babysat Naruto a couple of times.

"Thanks Sarutobi-sama." Takehiko replied, "Now let's watch him open presents."

For the next few minutes Naruto had been happily receiving hugs and presents.

He got a Booklet of Ichiraku Ramen vouchers from Choji, a Shogi set from Shikamaru, a black fur lined jacket from Kiba, a book on chakra control from Ino, some chakra papers and a book on chakra natures from Shino. As well as a set of weights from Gai, a small set of knuckle-knives from Asuma, a set of Kunai and Shuriken from Kakashi, a book on Genjutsu from Kurenai, a book on anatomy as well as some senbon from Ibiki and a book on Fuinjustu from Sarutobi.

It had been a good five minutes before anyone could make Naruto stop thanking everyone. Finally it was time for Takehikos present. Takehiko moved forward with a long wooden box under his arm. He sat the box down in front of Naruto.

"Open it." Takehiko urged. Naruto reached forward and lifted the latch on the box and when it opened his breath caught. Inside the box was a pure white Katana next to a pure white sheathe.

"It was your Mothers." Takehiko murmured. Naruto turned and flung his arms around Takehiko and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you aniki."


	6. Chapter 6: The Forbidden Scroll

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto; if I did Sakura wouldn't be useless.**

**The Kitsune and its Guardian**

**Chapter 6:**** The forbidden Scroll.**

**Konoha Academy – 12 years after the Kyuubi attack**

Takehiko Uzumaki watched as his nephew entered the academy alongside his best friend Kiba. Takehiko grinned to himself as Kiba talked about how cool Narutos new outfit was. Narutos usual orange monstrosity was gone thanks to Takehikos timely intervention and insistence that orange was most definitely NOT a stealthy colour. After much arguing Naruto had given in and looked at his new clothes which consisted of Black ANBU style pants, a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, black shinobi sandals and a black high collared hooded cloak identical to Takehikos. Upon seeing the clothing Naruto immediately hugged Takehiko and began (much to Takehikos amusement and delight) to excitedly discuss how cool his new outfit was.

Takehiko smiled as he watched Kiba give Naruto a pat on the back and some encouragement as the blonde stood up to attempt the Bunshin Jutsu. Takehiko frowned, to his knowledge Sarutobi had told the academy that Naruto was exempt from the Bunshin segment of the exams due to the fact that Narutos high chakra reserves made performing the Bunshin impossible.

Takehiko grimaced as a sickly looking Naruto clone fazed into existence and immediately collapsed. The class immediately erupted into laughter at the sight with the exceptions of Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino. Takehiko watched sadly as Naruto left the room dejectedly and decided to cheer him up.

**With Naruto**

Naruto skulked away from the academy sadly; he had failed his test thanks to the Bunshin Jutsu. Naruto sat on the swing outside the academy and waited for everyone else to finish, until Takehiko landed in front of him.

"Heya Kiddo, why the long face?" Takehiko asked smiling. Naruto looked up at his uncle's expectant smile and sighed.

"I failed my Genin exams; I screwed up the Bunshin test." He said sadly, Takehiko nodded, crouched in front of Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay Naruto; I failed the Bunshin test as well and now look at me." Takehiko grinned. Naruto looked up at his uncle so quickly Takehiko was sure Naruto had whiplash.

"Really? How'd you become a ninja?" Naruto asked hopefully. Takehiko grinned and stood up.

"Well we Uzumaki have ridiculous amounts of chakra so techniques that use tiny amounts are harder for us to use. Because of the Sarutobi-sama had to give your mother and I special exemption from the Bunshin test." Takehiko explained.

Naruto nodded before a frown crossed his face, "Then why wasn't I?" he asked. Takehiko shrugged nonchalantly.

"The note he sent to the academy must have been lost." Takehiko suggested, _'Either the council or Mizuki is behind this, I'd better tell Sarutobi-sama." _He thought.

Takehiko handed Naruto a small wad of cash, "Why don't you go to Ichiraku's while I talk to the Old man?" He grinned. Naruto let a small smile out, "Okay aniki, I'll see you later."

Takehiko waved as Naruto ran off before he frowned, _'Time to talk to the old man'_

**Hokage Building – Hokage's office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe as he stared over Konoha, deep in thought.

"That is a problem. Do you have any proof?" Sarutobi asked. Takehiko sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid not Sarutobi-sama, however I did _procure _Narutos test results." He replied slyly.

Sarutobi turned around and raised an eyebrow at Takehiko, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." The Hokage smirked, "How are his grades?" Takehiko leafed through the papers and handed the clipboard to Sarutobi. The Hokage looked at the results.

"Hmm…decent marks in the written portion, high scores for Taijutsu and weapons use, Genjutsu is below average which is to be expected, and with the exception of the Bunshin he tied for top of the class in Ninjutsu…" The Hokage looked up at Takehiko with disbelief, "You taught him the Kazekiri?"

Takehiko grinned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well yeah…but most of his classmates have their clan Justus so I was just evening the playing field." Takehiko defended.

Sarutobi shook his head, "A B-rank elemental Ninjutsu at his age, don't you think you're going overboard with his training a little?" He asked. Takehiko shook his head firmly.

"Not at all, I've only taught him a couple of Jutsu, he's always willing to learn a new Jutsu." Takehiko replied. Sarutobi smiled, "Just like his mother in that regard."

Takehiko gave a small smile and nodded, "So what are we going to do about this?"

Sarutobi thought for a moment before turning around and sighing, "I have an idea, but I'll require your cooperation."

**Konoha forest – later that night**

Naruto stared at the Forbidden scroll and rolled it back up as Iruka landed next to him.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing? You are in massive trouble young man!" Iruka yelled. Naruto smiled up at Iruka, "Hey Iruka-sensei, are you here to see how I did? I was expecting Mizuki-sensei but you're here now so it doesn't matter."

Iruka looked at Naruto suspiciously, "What do you mean you were expecting Mizuki?" the Chunin asked. Naruto smiled, "Mizuki-sensei's make-up exam! Mizuki-sensei said that if I took the Scroll and learned a Jutsu from it before I could be caught that he'd pass me." Naruto explained. Irukas eyes widened as he heard the whistling of a shuriken. He immediately tackled Naruto to the ground and let out a huff as he hit the ground. The handful of shuriken hit the tree behind Iruka letting out a soft thwack. Iruka span around and saw Mizuki standing on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Naruto hand me the scroll." Mizuki sneered. Iruka glanced at Naruto, "Naruto take the scroll and run." Naruto looked between the two chunin as comprehension dawned on his face. Naruto gripped the forbidden scroll tighter and nodded to Iruka before bounding off.

Naruto hadn't run far before another group of shuriken flew towards him, Naruto ducked them and stumbled forward landing in a heap in front of a tree. Naruto looked up to see Mizuki standing in front of him.

"Give me the scroll you useless fool!" Mizuki roared. Naruto shook his head and tightened his hold on the scroll. Mizuki stared down at Naruto rage evident on his face.

"GIVE ME THE SCROLL DEMON!" Mizuki screamed. Naruto stiffened as he heard the word demon. Naruto had always heard what they whispered as he passed by, _monster, scum, and demon._

Mizuki gave a sadistic grin, "Oh? You don't know? You don't know why everyone hates you, avoids you?" Naruto shook his head in response, "It's because YOU contain the Kyuubi! You are the nine-tailed fox!" Mizuki yelled.

Narutos eyes widened in shock, _'It all makes sense now…the stares…the whispers.'_

Mizuki cackled as tears began to form in Narutos eyes, "That's right you killed them all! You're nothing but a monster!" He laughed, "But don't worry I'm about to put you out of your misery demon. The world will be better off without you." Mizuki said.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" A voice roared. Mizuki and Naruto looked towards the voice. The stormy blue eyes of Takehiko Uzumaki stared back. Takehiko dashed forward and landed softly beside Naruto.

"Naruto is no demon! He's a member of the village hidden in the leaves, He's my family." Takehiko declared. Naruto let out a small smile, _'Thank you aniki'_

"Get up Naruto. I can handle Mizuki but it's always wise to have back-up." Takehiko said. Naruto nodded and stood drawing a kunai from the pouch on his right hip. Takehiko smiled and drew his Katana. "Stay close." Takehiko ordered. Naruto nodded and stood beside Takehiko.

Mizuki let out a roar and threw the large shuriken on his back. The shuriken flew towards the two Uzumaki before Takehiko quickly made some hand signs and called out, "**Fuuton: Daitoppa**!" A burst of wind shot from Takehikos palms and the shuriken flew off target and hit a tree to the left of Mizuki.

Takehiko rushed forward with Naruto on his heels. Mizuki drew a kunai and ran towards the duo. As they neared each other Mizuki jumped high and threw some shuriken towards Naruto who dived out of the way. Takehiko swung his blade horizontally towards Mizuki. Mizuki's eyes widened and he barely was able to block the attack. Mizuki broke into a sweat as he tried desperately to keep with weapons locked. Takehiko grinned and pushed his katana forward forcing Mizuki to disengage and leap back. Mizuki landed and his eyes widened as he was entangled in cords of ninja wire covered in exploding tags. Naruto clenched his fist and the wires tightened ensnaring the traitorous chunin.

Takehiko grinned as he knocked Mizuki out and tied him up. After placing a chakra suppressor tag on Mizuki, Takehiko glanced over at Naruto who was silently rolling up his ninja-wire.

"Naruto are you okay?" Takehiko asked quietly. Naruto looked down his face covered by his fringe.

"Is it true? Am I really…a demon?" Naruto murmured. Takehiko strode forward, cupped Narutos chin and made the boy look into his eyes.

"You listen and you listen good Naruto Uzumaki. You are NOT a monster, you are NOT a demon and you are definitely NOT the Kyuubi." Takehiko growled, "Now I know you have questions but they'll have to wait until we see the Hokage okay?" Naruto nodded as Takehiko pulled him into a rough hug. "I'm proud of you okay Naruto, no matter what."

**Jutsu List:**

**Kazekiri – Wind Cutter**

**Daitoppa – Great Breakthrough**

**Authors Note:**** Hey everyone Samurai441 here! I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and suggestions as well as the compliments. I've been trying to figure out who I want my characters paired with and it's very difficult for me to decide, So I'm going to let you decide for me. **

**Basically the pairings you can choose for my OC Takehiko are: **

**TakehikoXAnko**

**TakehikoXKurenai**

**TakehikoXYugao**

**TakehikoXShizune**

**And the pairings you can choose for Naruto are:**

**NarutoXTenten**

**NarutoXIno**

**NarutoXSakura**

**NarutoXKin**

**NarutoXTayuya**

**NarutoXTemari**

**To vote for the pairing you'd like just PM me the pairing and whoever has the most wins.**

**Thanks! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7: Explaination Interrogation

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto…obviously.**

**The Kitsune and its Guardian**

**Chapter 7:**** Explanations and interrogations.**

**The Hokage's Office **

Naruto sat beside his uncle Takehiko in the Hokage's office and waited. Takehiko looked at his nephew and frowned at the downcast expression Naruto wore.

"Don't worry. You won't get into too much trouble; Mizuki tricked you into stealing the scroll." Takehiko said. Naruto gave a small grunt and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Takehiko sighed, Naruto hadn't said a word since they left the forest. Takehiko had tried to get Naruto to reply or at least respond but so far nothing had worked…Naruto was ignoring him. Takehiko looked up as Hiruzen Sarutobi entered the room. The Sandaime sat behind his desk and lit his pipe.

"What a night. The Forbidden Scroll stolen and returned, one chunin sent to the hospital and the other to a holding cell." The Sandaime sighed. Taking the pipe from his mouth Sarutobi looked at the young blonde before him before sighing again.

"And then there is the fact that Mizuki made you aware of an S-Rank secret." Sarutobi said. Naruto looked up at the elderly Hokage.

"So it's true then…I'm the Kyuubi." Naruto said sadly. Sarutobi glanced at Takehiko and raised an eyebrow. Takehiko shook his head glumly.

"I told him he was just the container but he won't listen to me." Takehiko said. Sarutobi turned his gaze onto his surrogate grandson.

"You should listen to him Naruto, you aren't the Kyuubi. You are its jailer. The Yondaime Hokage sealed the beast inside you because he knew you'd be strong enough to keep it sealed away. You're a hero." Sarutobi explained. Naruto gestured to the window.

"They don't seem to think so." He responded. Takehiko watched as Sarutobi stood and wrapped an arm around Naruto who surprisingly enough didn't shy away from the contact.

"Naruto people are afraid of what they don't understand. Don't think about the people who are ignorant about you, think about the people who care about you. I know you aren't a monster, your uncle knows you aren't a monster and anyone who knows you does too." Sarutobi said.

Takehiko nodded, "That's right. You aren't a monster Naruto, you've never hurt anyone. You're the kindest person I know." Naruto swallowed as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Why…didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked. Takehiko looked to the Sandaime who nodded at the former ANBU.

"I'm sorry I never told you but Sarutobi-sama and I wanted you to have a normal life. I'm sorry it didn't happen." Takehiko replied. Naruto looked up at his uncle.

"I understand aniki…I think I just need some time." Naruto said giving a small smile. Takehiko grinned, "I'll meet you at home then, I have a few errands to run." He said.

Naruto nodded as Takehiko left the office. Sarutobi sat in the chair beside Naruto.

"Now are there any questions I can answer for you?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto looked up at the Sandaime.

"Who knows about the Kyuubi? And is Iruka-sensei okay?" The boy questioned.

"Iruka will be fine; none of his injuries were lethal. He'll be back at the academy tomorrow. And to answer your second question, everyone who was alive when the Kyuubi attacked knows about you, but I made a law that no one was allowed to talk about it, so no one your age knows. But the secret is yours now, you can tell whoever you want." Sarutobi answered.

"I'm sorry for stealing the Forbidden scroll Sarutobi-jiji. I just really wanted to be a genin." Naruto sighed. Sarutobi grinned and opened the scroll.

Sarutobi put his pipe back in his mouth, "Well as a reward for aiding in the capture of Mizuki I'll teach you the Kage Bunshin Jutsu." Narutos face lit up, "Really?"

"Really and if you can perform the Kage Bunshin Jutsu, I'll pass you for the Genin exam." Sarutobi puffed.

**ANBU Torture and Interrogation department – Interrogation room 1**

Takehiko slowly extracted the syringe from Mizuki's arm. Mizuki cursed as his temperature rose, he felt like he was burning on the inside.

"Now, who were you going to give the Scroll to?" Takehiko asked grimly. Mizuki spat at the red-head.

"Piss off!" The chunin swore. Takehiko clucked his tongue and produced a small vial its blue contents swirling mysteriously.

"Maybe I'll add this one into your bloodstream too. Who wanted the scroll?" Takehiko asked politely.

Mizuki cursed the Eldest Uzumaki again, "I wanted it for myself. There was no one else involved."

Takehiko sighed and withdrew a small amount of the blue liquid with the syringe and injected it into Mizuki's arm.

"Now let's hear the truth."

**ANBU Torture and Interrogation department – Observation room 1**

Anko Mitarashi's light brown eyes widened as Takehiko injected the blue liquid into the traitorous chunins bloodstream; even by her standards injecting someone with Serum XJ750 was brutal.

"Who shit in his coffee this morning?" She asked. Ibiki Morino gave a low chuckle as Takehiko gave Mizuki a condescending slap in the face.

"No one shit in his coffee, Mizuki was dumb enough to mess with Takehikos nephew." Ibiki growled.

Anko glanced at Ibiki, "Isn't that the Kyuubi Kid?" She asked. Anko knew about the kid but had no problems with the boy; it wasn't like he chose to have the demon sealed in him. She grimaced, _'Blamed for something you have no control over, sound familiar.'_

"Yeah Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him, people have tried shit before so Takehiko and I are a little _protective_." Ibiki replied. Anko nodded, "Fair enough, remind me not to piss that guy off."

Ibikis response was cut off as Takehiko entered the room, "I gave him the antidotes, apparently a certain snake we all know and hate is responsible, you wanna take it from here hotshot?"

Anko glanced at the Red-head, "It'd be my pleasure." She responded.

Takehiko gave a mock-bow as she passed, "Then by all means." Ibiki shook his head as Anko left the room grinning.

"You know you were a little over the top." Ibiki said. Takehiko shrugged, "Was the bow too much?"

Ibikis eye twitched, "I meant during the interrogation, using Serum XJ750?"

Takehiko scratched the back of his neck reminiscent of a certain blonde, "I admit that was a little much, but it worked didn't it?"

Ibiki nodded and turned to watch Ankos interrogation as Takehiko left the room.

'_Here's hoping Anko doesn't take a note from Takehikos book.'_

**Uzumaki Compound – 9pm**

Takehiko grinned as Naruto looked at his reflection in his Headband…again, after forgiving his uncle Naruto had excitedly told Takehiko about his deal with the Sandaime and his promotion to Genin upon learning the Kage Bunshin Jutsu. Since then Naruto had repeatedly polished, stared at and fiddled with his headband.

"Should I wear it around my forehead or around my leg? Or maybe I'll tie it around my arm like you do aniki!" Naruto discussed animatedly. Takehiko shook his head in exasperation as Naruto immediately tried each of his ideas, _'Yep just like Kushina…a motor mouth. You'd both be so damn proud of him.'_

"Decide tomorrow, for now you need rest, you'll be assigned to your team tomorrow morning. You'd best be ready." Takehiko said. Naruto gave his uncle a thumbs up, "Right I'll be sure to show 'em what I'm made of."

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys I'm sure you're all wondering the results of the vote.**

**Well here they are: **

**TakehikoXAnko – 15 Votes**

**TakehikoXYugao – 1 Vote**

**TakehikoXShizune – 1 Vote**

**TakehikoXKurenai – 0 Votes**

**That's pretty much unanimous. Takehiko and Anko it is.**

**And as for Naruto:**

**NarutoXTayuya – 9 Votes**

**NarutoXTenten – 2 Votes**

**And none for anyone else, So Naruto and Tayuya will definitely be paired up later on.**

**I'd like to thank you all for voting and I hope you'll keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Teammates

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto….shame that.**

**The Kitsune and its Guardian**

**Chapter 8:**** Teammates?**

**Konoha Academy – 8am**

Naruto Uzumaki sat down at a desk near the back of the room and adjusted the new headband around his left arm. He looked towards the door and watched as a familiar brunette and his companion entered the classroom. Kiba looked around the classroom and turned to face Naruto when Akamaru barked. A feral grin spread across the Inuzuka heirs face showing his elongated canines. Kiba moved up to the back of the classroom and took a seat with his buddy.

"Hey Naruto, How are you here? I thought you failed your test?" Kiba asked. Naruto smiled as he reached out and gave Akamaru a small pat before the puppy clambered off his masters head and sat between the two.

"The Hokage let me take a makeup test, and I passed with flying colours so now I get to join you guys on missions." Naruto explained as he stroked Akamaru. Kiba looked impressed, "Good job Naruto. Here's hoping' we get to be on the same team, we'd be unbeatable!" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked in agreement as Naruto let a massive smile spread across his face.

"That'd be cool Kiba, but we both know that'd never be allowed. If we were on the same squad it'd be unfair to all the other teams. We're just too damn good." Naruto bragged cockily. Kiba let out a laugh.

"True enough I suppose." Kiba replied grinning. At that moment the door swung open again to reveal Iruka who moved to the front of the room holding his clipboard. The class quietened down as they noticed the bandages that covered the chunins chest.

"What happened to you Iruka-sensei? Are you okay?" A pinkette pretty much yelled. Naruto cursed quietly and turned to Kiba and Akamaru who both looked quite annoyed with the girls outburst.

"Damn Haruno's got a pair of lungs on her! It's times like these I wish my senses weren't so good. One day she'll deafen me." Kiba said, the room erupted into giggles as Haruno Sakura span around to stare at the Inuzuka heir angrily.

"What was that Kiba-baka?" She growled angrily. Naruto snickered as Kiba stared back at the girl defiantly, "Oh you didn't hear me? That's probably because you've deafened yourself." Kiba retaliated. Sakura's face turned an angry shade of red and as she prepared another verbal salvo Iruka decided it was wise to step in with the famed, Ookii Atama no Jutsu. Iruka's head quickly grew to three-times its normal size as he yelled, "**EVERYONE BE QUIET!**" The classroom immediately fell silent as Iruka's head shrunk to its normal size and he coughed politely.

"Now as you all have now passed your Genin exams you are Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the leaves. As such you are to take missions alongside your teammates and your Jonin-Sensei. The teams are as follows so pay attention." Iruka said, Naruto barely paid attention to Iruka as he looked around the room at the people he wouldn't mind being on a team with. Kiba was an obvious choice for a good teammate, they worked together well (even if they bickered sometimes) and they were both good at close quarters combat, Naruto sighed, _'They won't put me with Kiba. Putting two Taijutsu users on the same team would unbalance our teams skill sets.'_

Narutos eyes fell onto Chouji Akimichi as the red-head munched through a packet of chips happily, _'Same problem, both of us focus on close quarters combat.'_

Naruto spied Sasuke Uchiha out of the corner of his eye. The last of the Uchiha clan was quietly sitting in the corner with his elbows resting on the desk in front of him and his hands entwined together. _'Dear Kami please don't let me get stuck with that arrogant broody bastard.'_

His eyes moved towards the two girls currently fawning over the raven-haired 'avenger'. Sakura Haruno was a thin girl with a large forehead, green eyes and vibrant pink hair. _'Dear kami don't let me be stuck with her. She'll get us killed.'_ Naruto grimaced, _'If she spent half as much time training as she does stalking the Emo-king she'd be a decent Kunoichi by now.' _Naruto turned to the next fan girl: Ino Yamanaka. Although annoying Kiba and Naruto were in agreement she was cute. Long blonde hair and blue eyes, however the Uzumaki and Inuzuka heirs were in agreement, she's too loud, too annoying and didn't put nearly enough effort into being a Shinobi. So her attractive qualities were a moot point.

Naruto glanced at his buddy Shikamaru who was currently asleep. _'No surprise there. If I could motivate him he'd be an awesome teammate…but the chances of me getting him moving are reallt low'_ Naruto thought. The Nara hair sat up and rubbed some sleep from the corners of his brown eyes. _'Good to see he's up'_

Naruto looked over to Hinata Hyuga who upon making eye contact with Naruto, immediately eeped and looked away blushing. _'Hinata's strong but has confidence issues…I wish she listened to me when I said I only liked her as a friend, but noooo she has to stalk me, Creepy.'_

Naruto looked at Shino Aburame. The young bug-users face was mostly covered by his high collared coat and his glasses gleamed as the Aburame nodded at Naruto. _'Hmmm….I could work with Shino. We get along well, and his clan Ninjutsu would work well with my Taijutsu. He takes things seriously too.' _

Narutos attention was caught as Kiba poked him in the ribs violently, "Pay attention Naruto." Kiba grinned. Naruto returned the smile and nodded before looking at Iruka.

"Team Seven will be: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka, your Jonin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said. Sakura immediately grinned victoriously as Ino sulked about not being with 'her Sasuke-kun'. Kiba groaned, "Why them? Why me?"

Naruto patted Kiba's arm, "At least you get Kakashi-oji to train you." Naruto consoled. Akamaru yipped in agreement. Kiba perked up considerably at this news. Naruto smiled and turned his attention back to Iruka, "Team Eight will be: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki, your Jonin-sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka stated.

Naruto gave a smile to Shino who simply nodded, Hinata smiled shyly and blushed. _'Great now I'm stuck with my stalker. How can I let her down gently?'_ Naruto pondered. He snapped back to reality as he heard Ino's shout of indignation. Naruto grinned as Shikamaru mumbled something about 'troublesome woman'. Iruka looked around the room, "Your Jonin-sensei will join you shortly." He said before leaving.

**Hokage's Office – 9am, with Takehiko**

Takehiko Uzumaki grinned, "So what's the plan Sandaime-sama?" the red-head asked. Hiruzen Sarutobi shook his head, "We have to wait for your partner. I don't think this mission should be done solo." The Sandaime said. Takehiko was pondering who he'd be partnered with when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Sarutobi called.

The doorway opened and Anko Mitarashi strode into the room before eyeing Takehiko and smirking.

"Heya Psycho." She grinned. Takehiko gulped, _'Oh.'_

**Jutsu List:**

**Ookii Atama no Jutsu – Big Head Jutsu**


	9. Chapter 9: Mission is Go

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto…obviously.**

**The Kitsune and its Guardian**

**Chapter 9:**** Missions Go!**

**Hokage's Office – 9am**

Anko Mitarashi stopped and took the time to take in Takehikos appearance. His spikey red hair ended at his broad shoulders and his blue eyes peeked out from behind his fringe. Anko turned to face the Hokage.

"So whaddaya need Hokage-sama?" She asked, Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe and relaxed.

"I think it's time I dealt with Danzo's ROOT program." Sarutobi said. Takehiko and Anko both stood a little straighter and looked towards the Sandaime. Sarutobi reached into the top draw of his desk and retrieved a file before laying the folder on his desk.

"This file contains everything we have on Danzo and ROOT. One of Danzo's ROOT agents is a spy for me. He's given us everything he could; Mission Reports, Layouts of the ROOT Headquarters, the personnel files, a list of Illegal operations Danzo has carried out and a list of the Councillors on Danzos payroll." Sarutobi finished. Anko whistled appreciatively, "That's impressive. I wonder how he hasn't been caught yet?" She pondered. Sarutobi nodded and handed the file to Takehiko.

"He hasn't been caught yet because I still needed him there. But I'm sure that Danzo suspects him, which is why we need to deal with ROOT soon." Sarutobi replied. As he looked through the files Takehikos grin slowly turned into a frown before becoming an expression of pure unadulterated rage.

"Is all of this accurate Sarutobi-sama?" Takehiko asked quietly. Sarutobi nodded sadly in reply. Anko looked at Takehiko curiously before he handed her the files. As Anko looked through the paperwork she fumed inwardly. _'Kidnappings of children from each clan, Political murders, assassination orders of loyal Konoha shinobi who knew too much, assassination requests against me, Takehiko and Takehikos kid, theft of both clan and Konoha funds.'_ Anko closed the file and set it back down on the Hokage's desk.

"What's our mission Sarutobi-sama?" Takehiko asked his hand dropping onto the hilt of his Katana. "Takehiko Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi your orders are as follows: You are to rendezvous with my contact in ROOT codename: Yamato. You are then, along with Yamato, to eliminate all ROOT shinobi within and retrieve all of the children who haven't been brainwashed yet. Do you understand your mission?" The Hokage said firmly. Anko and Takehiko both bowed their heads, "Yes Lord Hokage."

**Academy Rooftop – 9am**

Naruto Uzumaki sat on the rooftop of the Academy alongside Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and their Sensei Kurenai Yuuhi. Kurenai brushed a stray lock of her black hair out of her crimson eyes as she looked her team over. Hinata fidgeted at the attention whilst Shino adjusted his glasses.

"Okay everyone. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and I will be your Jonin-sensei. Before we do anything I think we should introduce ourselves. We'll start with our Names, likes, dislikes, Hobbies and dreams for the future." Kurenai said. Naruto nodded, _'Sounds simple enough.'_ He thought.

Kurenai looked at the three Genin, "Who'll go first?" She asked.

Naruto grinned, "I will. My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like ramen, learning new Jutsu, my friends and my uncle Takehiko. I dislike the time it takes ramen to cook, arrogant people and people who judge others. My hobbies are playing pranks and spending time with my friends and uncle. My dream is to be a respected Shinobi and to one day become Hokage." He introduced.

Kurenai nodded and gestured to Shino. The stoic Aburame coughed, "My name is Shino Aburame. I like insects, my family and my friends. I dislike those who kill insects pointlessly and those who judge. My hobbies are studying insects and spending time with my friend Naruto. My dream is to one day take over as clan head for my clan." Shino stated monotonously. Naruto grinned at the sound of his name. Kurenai turned to face Hinata, "Your turn now."

Hinata nodded awkwardly, "Umm…My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like my friends, my little sister Hanabi and Cinnamon Rolls. I dislike the rivalry between the main branch and side branch of my clan. I also dislike those who think other people are weak. My hobbies are training with my little sister. My dreams are to be a strong clan head and to abolish the caged bird seal." Hinata said quietly.

'_She has serious confidence issues. I'll need to work on that.' _Kurenai thought to herself. The young Jonin looked at her team and sighed, _'I could have gotten worse I suppose.'_

Kurenai stood up and looked down at her students, "Okay, tomorrow you will take your Genin Exam. I expect you all to be at Training ground eight by Eight-thirty." She said sternly. Naruto cocked his head to one side, "Excuse me Kurenai-sensei but didn't we already pass our Genin Exams?" He asked.

Kurenai shook her head, "The academy exam was to decide who would be eligible for the Genin Exams and who wouldn't. You see out of the twenty-six of you who graduated from the academy only nine of you will become Genin. So to choose those nine we have the exam that you'll be doing tomorrow. Now anymore questions?" She asked. The three genin shook their heads. Kurenai smiled, "Okay you're all dismissed."

Naruto watched as Kurenai and Shino walked away before he looked at Hinata, _'Well now seems as good a time as any.'_ He thought. Naruto tapped Hinata on the shoulder as she began to leave. Hinata jumped as Narutos hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey Hinata, do you have a minute to talk?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded as she blushed furiously, "Umm sure Naruto…what do you want to talk about?" She questioned nervously. Naruto inwardly gulped, _'How do I say this nicely?'_

"Well Hinata…I've noticed the way you act around me…" Naruto began awkwardly. Hinata's blush increased as she pointed her index fingers together, "W-what do you mean Naruto?" She stuttered. Naruto sighed, "I'm talking about your crush on me Hinata." He replied bluntly. _'Guess there's no room for subtlety anymore.'_ He thought. Naruto sat down again and gestured to the seat beside him, Hinata sat down quietly beside him.

"Hinata I…appreciate how you feel about me but have you ever thought that maybe you're getting your feelings mixed up?" Naruto began. Hinata looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto inwardly flinched, _'This is going to be an awkward conversation.'_

**ROOT Headquarters – 11.24 pm**

Takehiko blocked the horizontal slash and lashed out at his attacker with a fast kick. His heel connected with the ROOT members chin and sent the ROOT operative into blissful unconsciousness. Takehiko quickly moved to aid Anko who was currently holding her own against the three men attacking her. Takehiko pushed his sword through one of the men's backs as the enemy moved away from Anko. Anko raised her arms to chest height before snakes flew from her sleeves with a call of "**Sen'eijashu**" the snakes flew towards the men and latched onto their necks before the shinobi dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Stabbing a man in the back huh? What about honour?" Anko grinned playfully. Takehiko turned towards her and shrugged, "Honour won't keep me alive. Besides we're shinobi, we're supposed to cheat." Takehiko moved through the building with Anko hot on his heels.

"Where the hell is that Yamato guy?" Anko asked quietly. Takehiko looked her in the eye, "Since we haven't seen him yet I'm assuming the worst has happened." He said. Takehiko opened the door to the ROOT archives.

"Anko grab the files we need and burn the rest. I'll watch your back." Takehiko ordered. Anko grinned playfully, "I'm sure you _will_ watch my back." She cooed. Takehiko rolled his eyes as she walked away with a definitely over exaggerated sway in her hips, "Now isn't exactly the time for that Anko." Takehiko muttered. Anko grinned as she rifled through drawers, "So later then?" She laughed.

Takehiko sighed and shook his head, "You're utterly irrepressible." He chuckled. Anko hummed in agreement before sealing the folders into a scroll and burning the rest with a quick Katon Jutsu.

"Okay we're good to go." Anko said tucking the scroll away. Takehiko nodded and looked around, "Very well I guess we'll just have to tell Lord Hokage that we never made contact with Yamato."

Anko grinned, "So…victory drinks?"

**Uzumaki compound – 7am**

Takehiko awoke to the cry of an excited nephew and an opening door.

"Aniki you're back!" Naruto yelled as he dived onto the bed. Takehiko muttered something unintelligible as Naruto bounced on the bed. Naruto grinned and poked the pile of blankets his uncle was under. The blankets shifted and mumbled again.

"C'mon wake up I wanna tell you about my team, plus I wanna hear all about your mission last night." Naruto begged. Takehiko threw the blankets off, "Fine let's go get some breakfast." He sighed. Naruto got off the bed and went downstairs as Takehiko (who had fallen asleep in his ANBU uniform) got changed into a fresh set of clothes. Takehiko walked downstairs to find Naruto at the table eating a cup of ramen.

"You know I told you it isn't healthy to have so much ramen." Takehiko chided. Naruto sheepishly grinned before digging back into his food. Takehiko shook his head before he put his toast on and began cooking himself some eggs, "So how'd your team selections go?" Takehiko asked.

"I'm on a team with Shino and Hinata and my Jonin-sensei is Kurenai-oba." Naruto explained replied happily. Takehiko considered Narutos team make-up. _They have_ _Shino for his Clan Ninjutsu and tracking, Hinata for her Taijutsu and Byakugan and Naruto for his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. I guess it's a hunter-tracker team._

Takehiko glanced at the clock before turning to face Naruto, "You should get ready you know. This test won't be easy."

Naruto replied with a grin, "Of course it will, I'm an Uzumaki! We never lose!"


End file.
